


Blue Tears

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Jason Todd and Roy Harper Mention, M/M, No correspondida pero ahí está, Teacher Dick Grayson, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: A los ojos de Damian, Dick Gayson era un idiota. Era una maravillosa persona que merecía tanto, y aún así había decidido amar a alguien que nunca lo amaría de vuelta.Entonces, ¿Por qué Damian sufre así cada vez que Dick esta triste? ¿Por qué duele cuando Dick tose y tose y él no puede ayudarle?¿Por qué está Damian atrapado con este tonto y su amor no correspondido?DickDami. One-shot. Angst. Hanahaki Disease.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	Blue Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938971) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Para el prompt de "Hanahaki disease" de la DickDami Week~

Qué estupidez.

Damian no estaba seguro de cuándo comenzó a pensar en ello, pero ahora no podía parar de hacerlo.

Dick Grayson era hermoso. Realmente hermoso.

Podía verlo frente a él, escribiendo en el pizarrón y explicando con esa voz suave y dulce que tenía para el resto de la clase. Damian no necesitaba poner atención. Era obvio que un tema tan sencillo lo conocía de memoria.

No. A él le gustaba observar la manera en que los mechones negros sobre su frente se balanceaban cada vez que giraba. O la forma en que sus mejillas se movían cuando soltaba uno de sus tontos malos chistes y se ponía a reír.

– Dudo que tengan problemas para la prueba de la siguiente semana si todos leen los PDF’s que les he enviado. –

Los demás anotaban, pero Damian sólo observaba, con el ceño fruncido, recargando el rostro en una mano, como si estuviera aburrido.

Entonces pasó la única cosa que le molestaba de Richard. Un leve toque en la puerta, y un hombre de cabello negro y un mechón blanco se asomó al salón.

– Profesor Grayson, ¿Tiene un minuto?

– ¡Claro Profesor Todd!

Eso. La manera en que los ojos azules de Richard se iluminaban emocionados. Alzaba sus cejas, su sonrisa se volvía más pequeña y nerviosa, dejaba la clase con un pequeño gesto, como si no importara nada más.

Lo vio salir, y Damian gruñó, cruzando los brazos frente a su pupitre y enterrando la frente allí.

Dios, Richard era tan idiota.

Damian había entrado a la universidad por compromiso, o por apariencia. No lo necesitaba realmente. Tenía el conocimiento suficiente para manejar los negocios de cualquiera de sus dos padres, el que se lo permitiera. Era el único hijo de ambos, así que tenía muchas posibilidades. Lo único que lo detenía era su edad. Demasiado pequeño como para ser tomado en serio por muchos otros idiotas que querían un papel para reconocer su posición.

No lo necesitaba, pero su padre insistió en que lo tomara.

Damian tenía la oportunidad de permanecer entre lujos, fiestas y viajes por un par de años antes de entrar a la empresa, pero el escenario le parecía tan aburrido. Cosas banales que iban a arruinar las habilidades que había ganado durante toda su infancia.

Por ello tomó la palabra de su padre y se enroló para cursar Economía.

El primer año fue aburrido, pero lo mantenía algo ocupado entre los eventos de gala, discutir con el asistente de su padre -Tim Drake, quien rayos se creía ese- y jugar un par de videojuegos.

Pero en segundo año, al entrar a este salón de clases, era como si todo hubiera dado una vuelta completa, sacudiera su mundo, y lo hubiera dejado tan diferente y a la vez tan similar, para que Damian no pudiera encontrar el origen de este cambio.

Dick era un adulto diferente a los que había encontrado antes. Era alegre, atractivo, tenía tanta energía. Pero reconocía a sus estudiantes por su potencial y sus habilidades. No los miraba con desdén como muchos otros. Tampoco los infantilizaba a un punto que daban ganas de gritar. Nah. Sólo enseñaba, ayudaba, bromeaba…

A Damian le parecía un tonto.

Y sólo tenía que ver el rostro de ensoñación con el que volvía al aula para reafirmarlo.

Richard cerró la puerta tras de sí, con una pequeña sonrisa, para dar un suspiro y darle una vista a sus alumnos. Después al pizarrón frente a él. Se tomó un segundo más para reconectar todo y volvió a una postura más natural.

– ¿En qué íbamos?

– Ya terminó la clase, profesor. – Se escuchó una voz femenina al fondo del aula.

– ¿No teníamos dos horas hoy?

– No, es mañana. – Contestó el chico sentado al lado de Damian. Ni siquiera esperaron una respuesta, ya todos estaban guardando sus libretas.

– Ya veo. En ese caso, por favor, lean bien lo que les indiqué y que pasen una buena tarde. – Los alumnos comenzaron a salir apresurados por la puerta, hablando entre ellos o corriendo al siguiente salón al que tenían que asistir.

Todos excepto Damian. Con la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados, veía como Richard borraba el pizarrón lentamente, con su mente volando en otro lugar y esa tonta sonrisa ilusionada. La conservó incluso cuando volteó a verlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Dami? – Tratándolo con ese apodo tan meloso… – Llegarás tarde a tu siguiente clase.

– No tengo más clases hoy.

– Oh. ¿No quieres irte a descansar?

– No… Los dormitorios son aburridos.

– Todo te parece aburrido Dami. – Bromeó, volviendo a su escritorio para acomodar las carpetas frente a él.

No estaba mintiendo. Sus compañeros de piso eran todos unos idiotas que hablaban de sexo y alcohol como si no existiera algo más. Aburrido. 

Aunque, no se quedaba sólo por eso.

Los jueves, Richard terminaba sus clase a las 2pm y no tendría otra hasta las 6pm. Eso le daba a Damian la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Preguntarle cosas de la clase que ya sabía, colar un par de cosas sobre su vida privada, e investigar qué era lo que tanto le fascinaba de un idiota de esas proporciones.

– Deberías convivir un poco más con tus compañeros. Cuando salgas de la universidad serán buenos contactos. – Finalmente se sentó en su escritorio. – Y deberías de tener un par de amigos también, no estar todo el tiempo solo.

– Tengo amigos. – Contestó, tomando su silla para arrastrarla también hacia el escritorio. Siempre hacía eso. Se acomodaba a un lado de Richard. Cerca. Él no se quejaba, así que, daba igual.

– El pequeño Jon no cuenta. – Se burló Richard.

– Amigos de mi edad. – Respondió algo molesto.

– ¿Los cuales son…?

– Dos idiotas de mi ciudad. Qué importa. – Sólo podía verlos en vacaciones, cuando volvía a casa. Esos tres eran los únicos a los que realmente soportaba.

– Pero deberías tener amigos en la escuela, Dami. – Richard volvió a sonreír. Siempre estaba riendo. Tenía realmente la risa más dulce que Damian había escuchado en toda su vida. Podría escucharla siempre… Mas no tenía esa suerte.

La risa de Dick fue cortada repentinamente por una húmeda tos, ladeando el rostro y cubriendo con su mano su boca. Claro que Damian podría pensar que eso era antihigiénico, pero él sabía la razón. Conforme pasaban los segundos, la tos continuaba, en una larga cadena. Era tan fuerte, que el sonido inundaba el salón y Richard comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Muchas.

Damian se puso de pie asustado, acercándose al profesor para tratar de ayudar. Hacer algo. Pero Dick le mostró la palma de su mano libre para detenerlo. Damian obedecía, apretando los puños, molesto.

En algún punto, la tos aminoró, y Dick buscó ciegamente la caja de pañuelos sobre su escritorio.

Siempre se escondía. A pesar de que Damian sabía sobre esta situación, seguía tratando de esconderlo de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso pensaba que si nadie se enteraba simplemente desaparecería? Esa fue la razón por la que se metió en este lío, estaba seguro.

Uno, dos, tres pañuelos. No parecían ser suficientes, porque podía ver el suelo al otro lado de la silla de Richard. Había gotas de sangre que adornaban el azulejo y pequeños pétalos de orquídeas blancas adornando a su alrededor. Como si fuera algo hermoso, cuando en realidad, Damian no podía sentirse más horrorizado.

– Lo… ugh, lo siento Dami… – Su voz ahora era jadeante y rasposa. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo por la sangre, y su mano aún tenía rastros de la misma. – ¿Qué decías?

– Cada día te ves peor. – Dijo sin reparos, volviendo a su asiento. No quería, pero Dick nunca le permitía hacer nada.

– Claro que no. Te he dicho que me siento mejor que antes. – Cada vez que Damian presenciaba uno de estos ataques de tos, Richard decía lo mismo. Que ya estaba mejor. Que se sentía mejor. Pfft. Mentiras. Asquerosas mentiras.

Cada día estaba más pálido. Los círculos de color negro que se esperaría de cualquier alumno y profesor universitario se habían acrecentado. No podían quitarle la belleza a sus ojos azules, pero daban alerta de que no dormía mucho, probablemente por esa tos. Y estos ataques se hacían cada vez más largos, y frecuentes.

– Sí, por supuesto… – Murmuró, queriendo darle la razón, pero apretaba el ceño, observando cómo Dick escondía los pañuelos con sangre del cesto con unos cuantos más completamente limpios encima.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar sus labios, Dick sacaba esa botella color naranja que Damian tanto detestaba. Tenía menos de la mitad, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no tener tan poco si veía a Dick sacar dos tabletas completas y tomarlas con apenas media taza de agua? Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a esa medicina…

– Pero no has bajado tu dosis… – Le recriminó, pero Dick le sonrió. Era una sonrisa que pretendía calmarlo, pero él podía ver la tristeza en ella, y por eso la detestaba.

– Es sólo para el dolor. A las heridas les toma algo de tiempo sanar Damian. – Siempre decía cosas como esa.

Incluso si era para observarlo calificar pruebas, incluso si sólo se quedaban platicando por un par de horas, Damian prefería acompañarlo.

¿Qué pasaría si un día simplemente comenzaba a toser y toser hasta quedarse sin respiración? Siempre trataba de estar medicado para no toser frente a sus alumnos. A veces huía al baño a esconderse para que nadie más viera la enorme herida que estaba seguro había invadido por completo su sistema respiratorio.Tal vez hasta su corazón.

Alguien dio dos ligeros toques a la puerta. Damian volteó con molestia, pero sólo era ese sujeto Duke, el asistente del director.

– Profesor. Su último grupo va a asistir a una conferencia. Ya se puede retirar. – Anunció con voz formal y amable, para seguir su camino.

– Eso es estupendo. Así ya no tenemos que quedarnos aquí a platicar Dami. –

El chico sintió un poco de vergüenza. Dick lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que planeaba quedarse toda la tarde con él.

– Tt, cómo sea… – Murmuró. Se puso de pie y lo esperó, viéndolo recoger algunas cosas en ese portafolio cruzado que utilizaba. Dick se vestía bien. Parecía cuidar del como se veía, y a Damian eso también le parecía estúpido. Ya era demasiado guapo, ¿Por qué necesitaría verse mejor? Tenía a la mitad de los alumnos murmurando acerca de lo que sería salir con alguien como él.

– Listo. – Le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar juntos, por los pasillos del campus. – Supongo que no debes regresar a tu dormitorio si planeabas quedarte conmigo. – Damian no quiso contestar a eso. – ¿Qué te parece entonces si vamos a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana?

– Uhm… ¿Nosotros? – Murmuró sorprendido.

– Tengo que revisar las preguntas de la prueba de la próxima semana, y tú me puedes platicar la catorceava razón por la que hacerte amigo de tus roomies es estúpido. – Richard seguía burlándose de él. Damian sólo fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

– En serio que eres molesto. – A pesar de que lo insultaba, Dick siempre volvía a reír. – Como quieras… – Apretó la correa de su mochila, colgando de un solo hombro. Era extraño lo mucho que odiaba su risa, y lo mucho que le encantaba.

– Excelente. Escuché que el vainilla latte de ahí es delicioso. – Continuaba hablando, pero su tono de voz fue haciéndose poco a poco más bajo. Hasta un poco nervioso.

Damian volteó a ver su rostro, el cual, consternado, observaba firmemente algo frente a ellos. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta por qué el humor de Richard había cambiado.

El profesor Todd estaba al fondo del pasillo, justo donde empezaba el estacionamiento. Se inclinaba con una sonrisa para besar a su esposo, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, sentado plácidamente en una moto roja y bien cuidada. No podían escuchar bien la conversación, pero se veían tan felices como siempre.

Dick sonreía, mientras se perdía en sí mismo, y guardaba silencio.

Damian tampoco quiso decir mucho. Lo tomó del brazo, no tan delicadamente, y desvió el camino por otra parte de la facultad.

– Por aquí es más rápido.

– ¿Mm? ¿Sabes de qué cafetería hablo?

– No es como que haya muchas por aquí. No seas necio, tú sígueme. –

Esta era la única manera en que podía desviar su atención del tema. Alejándolo de él. Pasar a su lado, en esa situación, sería lo peor. Es decir, ¿Cómo distraer a alguien cuando la persona que lo enfermó de Hanahaki está justo ahí, besando a su verdadero amor?

Imposible.

– No pasa nada.

Pero Dick no era tonto. Sabía lo que Damian hacía, precisamente porque era una de las pocas personas que lo sabía.

– No tienes que preocuparte Dami. – El chico volteó a ver a su profesor. De nuevo esa sonrisa que le trataba de calmarlo. – Estoy bien.

Lo repetía como un mantra, seguramente porque él quería creerlo. Pero Damian no. No podía.

– Yo sólo… – Los ojos de Dick parecieron perderse de nuevo, seguramente en la imagen que acaban de presenciar. Vio cómo su pecho sufría un par de espasmos y se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Oh no. No en los pasillos.

Dick comenzó a toser y Damian volteó a su alrededor. Tenía que esconderlo, antes de que alguien lo notara. Había un baño cruzando el pequeño jardín de la facultad de Enfermería, así que apresuró el paso, tratando de no agitarlo como para empeorar el ataque.

Odiaba esto. Dick y este drama eran una carga.

Cuando entraron, bloqueó la puerta desde adentro, aliviado que no hubiera nadie más allí y Dick dejó fluir su tos, inclinándose en el lavabo.

Eso se veía mucho más severo que cuando se cubría. No eran sólo algunos pétalos y gotas. La sangre fluía con tanta facilidad, y entre más fuerte tosía, más grandes eran los cúmulos de pétalos que soltaba. A este ritmo, imaginaba que Dick podía llegar a expulsar prácticamente un ramo entero en un día.

Se retorcía, parecía perder el aire y en su mirada podía notarse el miedo de quedarse sin respiración completamente en cualquier momento.

Damian se acercó, apoyando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su hombro.

– Tranquilo. Con calma. – Era cuando lo veía de este modo, que no podía más y terminaba mostrando en su voz lo asustado que estaba. –Dejalo salir, respira profundamente. –

Dick seguía tosiendo, pero trataba de dar bocanadas de aire largas en las pequeñas pausas. Recuperaba ligero color, y con los ojos llorosos, apretaba el lavamanos, con fuerza, sabiendo que jamás podría infringir a ese pedazo de porcelana todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, la escena era horrorosa, pero habían logrado no manchar el suelo, ni la ropa de Dick. El profesor respiraba largo y lento, observando su reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos. Después a Damian y su rostro afligido.

– Lo siento… Creo que te asusté otra vez.

No podía contestarle. Abrió el grifo y con el agua corriendo, comenzó a borrar la evidencia de este doloroso amor no correspondido.

¿Por qué Dick se había enamorado de ese idiota? No lo sabía.

Sabía las cosas que Richard mismo le había platicado. Acerca de cómo se conocieron cuando aún eran jóvenes. Aunque Jason era mucho más agresivo y problemático que Dick, conectaron pronto y se hicieron buenos amigos. Iban a todos lados con su grupo de adolescentes cercanos y la pasaban bien, aun si comenzaron a tomar diferentes caminos cuando entraron a la universidad.

Él nunca se dio cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estaba de Jason. De su poesía, de su fuerza, de su impulsividad, de su necedad. No lo hizo hasta que un día apareció de la mano con Roy Harper, un amigo que tenían en común.

Desde entonces, Dick había comenzado a escupir algunos pétalos. Apenas un rastro al principio. Le recetaron algunas pastillas y conocer gente nueva. Pero Richard seguía aferrado a esto, y las raíces comenzaron a extenderse. Invadieron primero el pulmón izquierdo. Hasta la última vez que fue sincero con él sobre su estado, sabía que el pulmón derecho estaba llegando a su límite también.

Que Damian descubriera que tenía esta enfermedad fue un mero accidente, por la insistencia que tenía de seguirlo a todas partes, como un cachorrito perdido. Él prometió desde entonces que ya estaba mejor, que lo estaba superando, mientras escondía su rostro. Pero era mentira. Ahora tomaba el doble de medicinas para el dolor y las pastillas de hierro eran una regla, o terminaría desvaneciéndose a la mitad del día.

Qué estupidez. 

No lo entendía. Si era tan doloroso, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvidaba?

Jason había contraído matrimonio. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había más qué hacer. Richard era tan atractivo, dulce y cálido. Estaba seguro que conseguiría a alguien que lo amara, quién sea, en un santiamén. ¿Por qué insistía entonces…?

Al principio, le sugirió realizarse una operación que acabara con esto y lo regresara a su vida normal. Fue la primera vez que vio a Richard enojado, alzándole la voz en ira y horror.

Damian no lo entendió en ese momento. Los sentimientos eran estorbos para llegar a los objetivos. ¿No era genial tener una buena excusa para poder acabar con ellos? Él lo haría, sí. Era un buen camino.

Pero después, al apegarse al calor que emitía la sonrisa de Richard, ahora Damian no entendía por qué también a él la posibilidad le parecía tan terrible.

Si removían las flores, las raíces y los sentimientos de Dick, todo estaría bien. Seguiría siendo su profesor, viviría una larga vida. Pero iba a perder esa estúpida personalidad que tenía, ¿O no? Para siempre… para siempre…

– Lo siento… – Susurró Richard, secando sus manos, ya sin rastros de sangre visibles. – Todo está bien ahora Dami.

– Deja de mentirme… – Gruñó bastante ofendido, tomando varias toallas de papel para pasarlas por el rostro húmedo, con la fuerza suficiente para mostrarle lo frustrado que estaba, pero no para lastimarlo. No sería capaz. No viendo lo herido que estaba por sí mismo.

– Dami. – Detuvo su mano, tomándolo por la muñeca, viéndolo a los ojos. – En serio está bien. Yo… lamento meterte en el medio de esto. No es algo de lo que debería estarse preocupando un muchacho de tu edad… – Bajó su mirada al suelo, dando un suspiro muy largo. Respirar era doloroso. – Lamento no ser una mejor guía para ti.

Damian quería golpearlo y decirle que no era así, y que dejara de decir tonterías. Pero no encontraba la fuerza. Sólo… deseaba que esto se detuviera pronto. Quería que esto parara.

– Sólo promete que te pondrás mejor, idiota… – Murmuró, limpiando su cuello, ante la mirada amable de Dick.

– Está bien, está bien. – Lo decía con una voz que trataba de animarlo, pero le era imposible.

Damian enterró las toallas manchadas debajo de las húmedas en el cesto de basura. Dick se siguió viendo al espejo. ¿Qué era lo que meditaba al verse tan intensamente a sí mismo?

– Será mejor ir a casa…

– Prometí invitarte una bebida.

– Puedo perfectamente comprarme una bebida. Tengo cincuenta veces el dinero que probablemente tengas tú. – Fue agresivo. No era su intención. Se pasó una mano a la frente. – Tt. Sólo… no es necesario. Es mejor ir a casa.

– Pero…

– ¿Qué se supone que hagamos si te da otro ataque de estos a mitad de la cafetería? Siempre te pones peor por la tarde. – Lo empujó por los hombros, para que saliera del baño. – Ve, recuéstate, revisa esa estúpida prueba en la cama o algo.

Dick regresó la vista a su joven alumno, queriendo negarse, pero Damian lucía tan consternado. Ah… debía dejar de preocuparlo así.

No era culpa de Damian que Richard se haya enamorado estúpidamente de alguien que jamás lo amaría del mismo modo.

– Está bien, está bien… – Aceptó con otra pequeña risa, siendo conducido por menor hacia el ahora vacío estacionamiento, hasta su coche.

Damian tenía cerca la residencia de alumnos, pero quiso asegurarse primero que Richard entrara en su Volkswagen azul.

– Ve directo a tu casa. – Exigió señalando su rostro.

– Está bien.

– Y descansas.

– Está bien, está bien.

– Richard…

– ¡Lo prometo! – Le dio otra de esas sonrisas burlonas, mientras prendía su coche. – Tú deberías de ser más respetuoso y comenzar a tratarme de “Profesor Grayson” como todos los demás.

– Ugh. – Damian hizo una mueca de asco. – Lo haré cuando te respetes a ti mismo.

– ¡Auch! ¡Dami! – Se quejó sorprendido, antes de soltar otra risa. – Te veré mañana, enano. Deja de estar tan enojado.

Damian rodó los ojos y lo vio desaparecer tras el portón de la universidad.

Sólo quería que esta pesadilla terminara pronto…

* * *

Damian no tuvo precisamente la mejor noche del universo. Saber el grado en que estaba el Hanahaki de Richard lo había dejado dando vueltas en su cama hasta pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Era una suerte que sus clases del día no comenzaran hasta las diez.

Tomó la ducha más perezosa del universo, y repasó los detalles del azulejo mientras recordaba la sonrisa apagada de Richard. Cada vez más pálido, cada vez más delgado, cada vez más débil.

Le gustaría tener alguna manera de frenarlo pero, ¿existía? 

No. Probablemente no.

Eso era lo peor de esta enfermedad. Sólo hay dos personas que pueden detenerla. Aquel que podía corresponder esos sentimientos. O el propio enfermo que podía renunciar a estos… casi siempre pasando por el quirófano.

Pero no quería. No quería perder a Richard. Aunque le devolvieran su salud, sabía que sólo saldría un cascarón de allí. No podría soportarlo… No podría.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de desayunar, a pesar de que era consciente que debía.

Como todos los días, sólo quería llegar a la escuela y esconder a Richard de las miradas. La única cosa de la cual podía protegerlo.

Algo hastiado, notó una ligera conmoción en uno de los jardines, cerca del estacionamiento. La gente más adelante cuchicheaba, pero algunos curiosos sólo observaban al frente. ¿Era alguna otra feria tonta para ayudar a los alumnos? ¿O acaso llegó algún otro millonario a incorporarse al semestre? Dios, ojalá que no. Le fastidiaba tanto tener que ver caras conocidas aquí.

– ¿Qué tienen ahora? – Preguntó al primer chico al que pudo acercarse.

– ¿No lo viste? – Damian negó, mientras mentalmente se daba una palmada en el rostro. Si por algo preguntaba. – Acaba de irse una ambulancia.

– ¿Una ambulancia?

– Uno de los profesores colapsó a la mitad de su clase, hace como una hora. Dicen que estaba sangrando, pero los profesores no dejaron que se filtraran más detalles. –  
Damian se quedó congelado en su lugar, mientras ese desconocido alzaba los hombros.

– Seguro se lo llevaron al hospital del sur. Es el que está más cerca. ¿Tú qué crees que tenga? – Pero ya no recibió una respuesta, porque Damian se adentró a empujones entre la muchedumbre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Era Richard! ¿¡Verdad!?

– ¡Hey! Alto ahí. – Todd lo detuvo de los hombros. Tenía sangre por encima del chaleco, y parecía tan consternado como él.

Joder, no necesitaba otra confirmación.

Le dio un fuerte empujón, escapando a su guardia y aventando la mochila a su deportivo negro, ese que siempre tenía arrumbado ahí para las escasas ocasiones que salía del campus. Nadie trató de detenerlo. Imaginaba que ninguno de ellos conectaba que él iba detrás de esa ambulancia.

No pensó en una sola de las señalizaciones de tránsito. Se encargó de pisar el acelerador y esquivar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, aún si recibía varios insultos en el camino.

Mierda, mierda, Richard… Había prometido que estaría mejor. Lo prometió…

Aunque tuvo que aparcar lejos de la entrada, terminó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta el pabellón de emergencias. Más de un curioso volteó a ver al agitado chico que se recargó en el mostrador, a hablar con una de las enfermeras.

– Richard. – Le dijo sin importarle mucho la educación en un momento como este. – Richard Grayson. ¿Está aquí? ¿Lo trajeron aquí?

La enfermera, no de muy buen humor, lo observó alzando una ceja. Revisó una lista y asintió.

– ¿En dónde está? ¡Necesito ir a verlo!

– Parentesco e identificación.

– ¿Qué? – Tenía su licencia de conducir, pero no era su familiar.

– Parentesco e identificación.

– Yo no… Es que…

– Si no es familiar, no puede ingresar. – Bajó la paleta de madera en su mano y volvió a la computadora y sus registros.

– Por favor, necesito entrar a verlo. – Pero la mujer comenzó a ignorarlo. Las enfermeras mayores tenían la peor paciencia de todas. – Por favor, soy un conocido de él. Sólo quiero saber cómo está, por favor. – Pero seguía sin darle la mirada. – ¡Por favor! – Exigió frustrado, y eso a la mujer no le gustó.

Conocía esa mirada, seguramente estaba por llamar a seguridad. No podía arriesgarse a eso tampoco. Estaba tan frustrado. Dick… Dick… Ese maldito imbécil…

– ¿Por qué buscas a nuestro hijo? – Una voz gruesa y afligida, desde los asientos de espera. Damian volteó a ver a dos adultos ya entrados en edad, pero que podía reconocer perfectamente en sus rasgos a Richard.

– Yo… ah… – Le dio una última mirada de odio a la enfermera, para caminar hacia ellos. – Yo soy uno de sus alumnos. Damian Wayne, mucho gusto. – Extendió su mano. El apretón que le devolvieron fue igual de tenso que el propio. –Lamento tener que presentarme así.

– No, no… Richard nos ha hablado un par de veces de ti. El hijo del millonario, ¿No?

– Sí… Aunque no creo que eso ayude demasiado en este momento. – Tras un gesto de invitación de la madre, tomó el asiento libre a un lado de ellos. –¿Tienen… alguna noticia de él?

– No… Llegamos hace unos minutos. Dijeron que ya se encontraba estable, pero el doctor está realizándo algunas tomografías…

– Ellos… – Interrumpió la señora Grayson. – Dicen que es un caso avanzado de Hanahaki. – Damian tragó en seco al escucharlos. – No lo entiendo… Richard nunca mencionó algo como eso… Vino a pasar el fin de semana a casa. ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

– ¿Tú lo sabías, jovencito? – El padre le preguntaba directamente. No creía que le fuera a gustar la respuesta, pero las mentiras no iban a ayudar a Dick en este momento.

Asintió débilmente y bajó la mirada apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

– Él… me lo dijo hace un tiempo. Fue un accidente. Yo… no tenía idea que tampoco se lo había dicho a su familia…

La mujer tomó su hombro en un acto de consuelo. Ah. De ahí venía la calidez y la amabilidad de Richard aún en tan terribles situaciones.

– Creo que ninguno lo pudo haber imaginado. –

Es que… ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso podía sufrir de un amor no correspondido a este grado? ¿Cómo?

– Sólo nos queda ser pacientes. – Afirmó el padre, cruzándose de brazos y observando a un punto vacío.

Ninguno de los dos perdió el porte. Damian los imitó, observando el reluciente piso blanco.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, las personas iban a venían. Las camillas entraban, pero no veía a otras salir, y eso lo ponía mal.

Todo estaba bien. No salían porque las personas se recuperaban y se iban a pie, eso era todo. Dick estaba bien. Tal vez sólo tuvo un ataque de tos enfrente del salón y el pánico de aminorarlo lo hizo perder el aliento. Eso era todo.

Aún quedaba tiempo para que Dick mirara atrás. Aún había una oportunidad.

Dos horas enteras pasaron antes de que una enfermera llamara a los padres de Richard. Damian se puso de pie también, esperando ver si era bienvenido. El padre de Dick volteó a verlo en cuanto ella preguntó si el hermano también pensaba pasar. Era una suerte que fuera una mujer distinta a la del mostrador.

– Claro. Ha venido hasta acá. – Le hizo un pequeño gesto, y Damian los siguió agradecido, caminando detrás de ellos para ser respetuoso. Llegaron hasta una habitación casi al fondo del pabellón, y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba, recostado y con un color más pálido del que recordaba.

El suero estaba conectado a su brazo, y una mascarilla de oxígeno cubría sus preciosos labios.

Dick ya no… podía respirar por sí mismo correctamente, ¿Verdad?

– Hicimos algunas placas y la enfermedad ha dejado raíces por ambos pulmones, casi por completo. Las flores están a punto de llegar a nivel de la epiglotis. – El doctor encendió el negatoscopio, aquel cuadro luminoso, y colocó las tomografías de Dick. Estaba tan invadido que era difícil pensar que logró mantenerse de pie hasta ahora.

– ¿Tan… tan mal está? – susurró su madre, con el corazón en un puño y las lágrimas a punto de caer.

– Si no hacemos una operación pronto, alcanzará el corazón y no habrá nada qué hacer. No tendría más que… unas cuantas semanas más de vida.

Un pequeño sollozo de la mujer, que mordió su labio mientras, para no quejarse más. No frente al doctor. No en un momento que necesitaban tanta fuerza. Su esposo la tomó de la mano.

– La operación… ¿Es el único camino doctor? –

– Me temo que sí… –

El señor Grayson también parecía querer llorar, pero apretó la mano de su esposa, intentando mantener la serenidad. Uno de ellos tenía que tomar esta terrible decisión.

Hacer la operación significaba arrancar del corazón de su amado hijo cada retazo de sentimiento que existiera. Richard se volvería un hombre muerto en vida, incapaz de conectar correctamente con las personas a su alrededor. Apenas un cascarón de lo que alguna vez fue.

– ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo puede realizar la operación…?–

– ¿Qué? – Damian esta vez tuvo que saltar. – No, no puede hacer la operación.

– ¿Y por qué no? – La voz de John Grayson fue incrédula y ciertamente algo molesta.

– Dick no querría eso. – Pero él también estaba molesto. Podía recordar el horror en su voz cuando le dio esa opción. – Dijo que nunca, nunca lo permitiría. Que él no podría vivir de ese modo. ¡No puede hacerlo!

– ¿¡Entonces debo dejar morir a mi hijo!? – Contestó alzando la voz. Su esposa apretó su mano, sin darle la vista a la discusión. No era el lugar para perder los estribos.

– Yo… no es…

– Creo que esta es una decisión que tienen que tomar mi familia. – Le dio la espalda, abrazando a su esposa por los hombros y acercándose al doctor.

Damian entendió perfectamente. Estaba abusando de la amabilidad de los Grayson al dejarlo estar aquí. Fue un buen gesto que lo dejaran pasar a ver a su profesor, pero no tenía voz ni voto. Incluso si decía la verdad.

– Tt… – Le dio una última mirada a Dick, a su pálido, cansado y demacrado rostro, y salió de la habitación de vuelta a la sala de espera.

Se sentó pesadamente y se pasó una mano a la frente, apretando entre sus dedos su cabello.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dick dejó que esto escalara de esta manera?

¿Cómo siendo tan maravilloso, apuesto y talentoso dejó que el amor lo consumiera de esta manera? ¿Acosta de perder todos sus sentimientos?

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Richard iba a morir? ¿Richard iba a perder su hermoso corazón?

¿De verdad Jason Todd valía tanto? ¿Valía este dolor y este sufrimiento que Richard se generaba a sí mismo y a sus padres?

¡Era un imbécil! ¿Cómo podía permitir esto con todo el maravilloso futuro que tenía por delante? Con tantos que lo amaban y apreciaban…

¡Nadie valía la pena para sufrir esto! ¡Nadie merecía que alguien tuviera que renunciar a sí mismo por él!

Mucho menos alguien tan, tan maravilloso como Richard…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué hiciste esto Richard?

Damian sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, que ardía y presionaba su garganta mientras él apretaba sus dientes en coraje. La presión iba creciendo como un retumbar mientras el temor de no haber apreciado una última vez esa sonrisa invadía su mente y su corazón. No podía respirar…

La presión llegó a un grado que Damian trato de suspirar, pero en su lugar, sintió un incómodo hormigueo subir por su garganta y obligarlo a toser con fuerza.

Cubrió sus labios inmediatamente se dio cuenta, tratando de no alertar a nadie en el personal.

Entreabrió sus ojos confundido, y para su horror, tuvo que observar su mano.

En su palma había tres manchas de sangre.

Y dos pequeños pétalos de dalia naranja.

– … Jaja… – Tuvo que reír con ironía, sin poder despegar su mirada.

Qué estupidez.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason sólo quería casarse con su novio y terminó matando a dos personas (?)  
> Realmente me gusta la temática del Hanahaki así que probablemente este no es el último trabajo que haré al respecto. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter como @softieandstupid


End file.
